


Nurturing Love

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Moonridge 2010 fic, Slash, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is surprised to feel that he still loves BLair as much as he did before they became parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurturing Love

Nurturing Love  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 5,542

 

This one is named by Lisa, Duncan’s Twin, when I was lost for a title. This story is written for Tammy for being such a huge supporter of Moonridge. Thank you. 

 

Jim woke up early that morning and wondered if he could get away with kissing his Guide awake this early. Blair hated getting up early in the morning, especially if the twins were still sleeping. That was a rarity in itself. Jim decided to chance it and go for it. 

He began kissing Blair’s belly until he saw Blair’s cock start to harden. Then he knew he was home safe. He moved down to said cock and began to lick and suck on it until Blair was moaning. “Jesus, you wake a person up nice in the morning,” Blair said softly. 

“Jim looked up at his beautiful Guide and said, “I try.”

He went back to business and it wasn’t long and Blair shot his warm load into Jim’s inviting mouth. Jim moved up to Blair’s lips and kissed him longingly. 

“Oh boy, I suppose you want me to do something now, eh?” Blair teased. 

“Only if you want to,” Jim said, jokingly. 

Blair did much of the same thing. Kissed his way down to Jim’s cock and began to suck intensely. Jim knew he wasn’t going to last long, because he had gotten to hot and bothered doing Blair. After about five minutes, he groaned Blair’s name, threw his head back and came into Blair’s mouth. 

Blair licked him clean and moved up to the head of the bed. “You do realize that we have to be in early today right?”

“Yeah, that’s why I woke you up early. I know we’re going to be busy for the next few days, so I wanted my Blair fix today,” Jim said happily. 

“Let’s go take our shower and then we’ll talk about this case that’s coming up,” Blair suggested. 

“Works for me,” Jim answered and smiled all the way into the bathroom. 

They got into the shower, soaped each other off, fisted each other’s cocks and came with loud noises in the shower. Blair kissed Jim and said, “God, I love you.”

“Thank you. I love you, too.”

They got out of the shower, dressed, shaved and were ready for work when they walked out of their room. William was with the twins already. Jim and Blair looked at their little ones and smiled. They were so damned cute. When they were born, they didn’t look that much alike, but now they looked like twins really did look. People had a hard time telling them apart if they weren’t dressed like a girl and a boy. The curls were precious, both Jim and Blair loved them to death. They were so soft and sweet on their faces. 

Mallory was quite a bit bigger then Seth was. They found that a little strange, but some times kids took awhile to grow into their bodies. Or their bodies to grow into them. She already wore a size 18 months, while Seth wore a size 12 months. They were just as cute as can be. Jim and Blair couldn’t get enough of these kids and neither could William. He adored his grandchildren. He was so happy that Jim and Blair worked things out and they were all a big happy family. 

Jim looked over at the pictures of the babies on the dresser and smiled thinking of the day they took them. They were so cute. 

 

Between the three of them, they got the twins dressed, fed and ready to go see Nanny Mary. The kids loved her. She was so fantastic with them. William knew that they had made a good choice with her. Well, actually Blair had chosen her and they hoped he was right. He was. 

“Jim, do you want me to take Seth and Mallory to the Nanny?” William asked. 

Jim looked at his dad and said, “That would be fantastic. We’ve got fifty things to do at the station today. Is that all right with you, Blair?”

“Oh yeah, that would be great if you took them for us. Thank you for all you do, William. You’re a huge help everyday and I don’t want you to think we don’t notice,” Blair answered. 

“You get on to work and I’ll take care of getting their shoes on and dropping them off at Mary’s house. Don’t worry about a thing,” William assured them. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim was driving to the station and asked Blair, “Do you think my dad has a thing for Mary?” 

“Why do you ask that?” Blair wondered. 

“Every time he offers to take the twins to her house, his heart beats a little faster then it had been beating. I think he might have a thing for her,” Jim said happily. 

“Well you sound like you’re okay with that,” Blair assumed. 

“I would love to see my dad happy again. It’s been a long, long while since he was happy about his life. He’s only happy about ours right now. Wouldn’t it be nice if he had a date now and then?” Jim asked. 

“In that case, I hope he gathers up the nerve and asks her out. Do you think he will?” Blair inquired. 

“I don’t know. He’s set in his ways and probably thinks he’s too old now. I know I would,” Jim remarked. 

“We need to talk to him then, because he’s not too old. You’re never too old for love. Just look at us,” Blair pointed out. 

“Are you saying that we’re old?” Jim teased. 

“I’m saying we’re set in our ways, but yet we found time to discover love and now we’re nurturing love. It can be done. If we can do it, anyone can,” Blair commented happily. 

“We’ll talk to him tonight if we have to,” Jim said in agreement. 

“If we have to?” Blair asked laughing. 

“I don’t think my dad is going to take kindly to being told what to do about his love life,” Jim exclaimed. 

“He’ll get over it when he realizes that someone else notices how he feels and thinks,” Blair reasoned. 

They continued the drive to work, in a happy mood, talking and chatting about the upcoming case. 

!!!!!!!!!!

William got both of the children into their car seats and drove over to Mary’s house to drop them off for the day. He picked them both out of the back seat and carried Seth and let Mallory walk next to him. William rang the doorbell and waited to see the vision that would answer the door. 

Mary opened the door that day wearing red and William decided that red was indeed her color. “Good morning, William. I’m beginning to think you did something to Jim and Blair. I never see them anymore,” Mary said jokingly. 

 

“No, I just like to come and visit with you for a few minutes of my day,” William admitted. 

“Good. I love seeing you for a few minutes of my day. How would you like to have dinner with me tonight, William?” Mary inquired. 

“I would love to. Do you want to go out or eat here?” William asked. 

“I’ve got pot roast cooking right now, so we’ll eat here,” Mary said smiling. 

“What time would you like me to be here?” he asked. 

“Six o’clock would be perfect. Now let me get Mallory and Seth settled with the other two children.” Mary took them and William walked to his car with a spring to his step that he hadn’t had in a long, long while. 

As soon as he got into his car, he dialed Jim’s cell phone number. 

“Dad, is something wrong?” Jim asked nervously. 

“Everything is fine, son. I just wanted to tell you that Mary asked me to dinner tonight, so you and Blair are on your own with the kids for dinner,” William explained cheerfully. 

“That’s great, dad. I’m happy for you. Blair and I were just talking about you and Mary this morning,” Jim said. 

“You guessed, huh?” William asked. 

“Yeah, we guessed, but Blair more then anyone. He’s a people watcher, don’t you know?” Jim joked. 

“I’ll talk to you later, Jim,” William said before he closed his cell phone. He was so happy he couldn’t even think straight. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Tim and Megan sat down next to Jim and Blair and Tim said, “What do you think of this case so far?”

“I think that it’s simple, but perhaps too simple. All of the evidence points to the father, but yet, I think he might be taking the rap for the son or the daughter. From what we learned their mother was horrible. It wouldn’t be surprising to find out that one of the teenagers killed her to get out of the situation. It also wouldn’t surprise me to have a father take the blame, so he could spare the child. Does anyone else believe that this might be the case?” Jim asked. 

Tim smiled at the usually non talking partner and said, “I think it was the boy. The woman was horrible to him. All of the neighbors said they called the police on her many times. Nothing was done to help the child. They always believed what the woman said.”

“Or the father did it because he was sick of what his wife did to his children. He might have just taken as much as he could and decided to take this out,” Blair suggested. 

“I agree with Sandy. I think the father did do it to save the children,” Megan said. 

“Why didn’t he just take the children and move?” Jim asked. 

“Her family had a ton of money and supposedly he did try to take them once. She got them back within two weeks and things were worse. This is what a neighbor told us during an interview,” Tim divulged. 

“Okay, now it makes a little more sense. He couldn’t get them away from her so he killed her, but where will the children go? What if they go to the wife’s family and they are just like the wife?” Jim wondered. 

“Do we know where the children went?” Blair asked. 

Tim got the papers out and looked through everything and said, “They told a judge they refused to go with the grandparents. The judge said they were going anyway.”

“Then I’m leaning towards one of the kids doing it again. Why would the father do that, and leave them to the grandparents?” Megan asked. 

“Let’s talk to Mr. Mason and see what he has to say today,” Jim suggested. 

They all got up and went to the interrogation room and Jim went to fetch Mr. Mason. 

“I bet you anything, he’s just covering for his children. But he must know they might still be in danger,” Megan stated. 

“Let’s wait and see what he has to say when Jim brings him back,” Tim said. 

“I bet you anything, he might break down and tell us the truth today if we tell him the children wanted to go to foster homes instead of the grandparent’s house,” Blair supposed. 

They just sat and watched for Jim to come back and talked about their kids. Megan and Tim’s baby boy Blake was now six months old. 

Blair watched them as they talked about Blake. They were such a happy little family everyone could tell how happy Tim was in his life. Blair said, “Do you have a new picture of Blake yet?”

“Yes, Sandy we do. He’s getting so big, we needed some for the grandparent’s so they would stop bitching to us,” Megan said laughing. 

 

Tim whipped out his wallet and said, “Here you go, the Gladden’s as of last week.”

“Oh my word, he’s getting so darn big. You have to bring him over to play with Mallory and Seth. They’re going to be shocked when they see this big boy. They’re used to the baby Blake. We haven’t seen him in like a month. How about you bring him by this weekend so they can play in the back yard?” Blair asked. 

Tim smiled and answered, “That would be great. He’s bored with mom and dad these days. You don’t know how lucky you are to have twins. They have each other.”

“Yes, to fight with, to smack, to pull hair, yes it’s wonderful,” Blair teased. 

Jim opened the door up and brought in Mr. Mason. 

He sat him down, still wearing his cuffs. “I don’t know what you want. I’m guilty and that’s all there is to it.”

“Mr. Mason, are you aware that your children told the judge that they don’t want to be placed with the grandparent’s?” Tim asked. 

“Yes, I’m aware of that, why?” Mason asked. 

“The judge turned their wishes down and sent them to the grandparent’s house anyway. So I just wondered if you were all right with that,” Megan stated. 

“My lawyer assured me that they could go to foster homes,” Mr. Mason answered. 

“He lied Mr. Mason and now your children are with someone they don’t wish to be with. Do you want to reconstruct the story? If one of the children did it accidentally it wouldn’t be that big of a deal. There is no reason you should go to prison for something you didn’t do,” Jim said. 

“They can’t be with the grandparent’s. They are evil and cruel to them. They always have been. I don’t know what to do,” Mr. Mason admitted. 

Blair sat down across from him and said, “How did it happen. Did one of the kids push her and she fell and hit her head?”

“Yes. I didn’t know what they would do to the children. They have been through so much already. I tried to get them away from her, but she and her parent’s have too much money. They know how to work the system,” Mason replied.

“Let’s go over the story one more time and this time let’s tell the truth,” Jim said pulling his pad and pen out of his pocket. 

Mr. Mason said, ”Sidney had come home from school as normal and his mother had started hitting him with a rolling pin. She had hit him so hard in the head that he was bleeding and Shannon came into the room and screamed when she saw all of the blood on her brother. She used all the force she had in her body and pulled her mother away from her brother and shoved her aside. Their mother tripped and fell onto the coffee table and cracked her head and it snapped her neck. They both heard it immediately and called me to tell me what happened. I told them to check for a pulse and they said she was dead. I told them to wait until I got home in five minutes and I would call the police. There was no way they were going to suffer at the hands of her even after she was gone, but as you can see, this backfired on me. I’ve been in here for five days already, God only knows what the grandparents have done to them by this time.”

“Blair will you stay with Mr. Mason while Tim and I go and pick up the children?” Jim asked. 

“Sure, Megan and I will be sure that he fills out the report and signs it right away. He’ll tell everyone in his own words, it’s going to be fine, Mr. Mason,” Blair said. He wasn’t called a Guide for just any reason. He could Guide anyone, anywhere. Blair was a good Detective, but a better human being and knew just what Mr. Mason needed to hear. 

“They’ll never let me keep my children. They’ll see to it that I don’t get to keep them, I’m telling you already,” Mr. Mason said, very much deflated at the moment. 

Jim and Tim went to pick up the children at the grandparents house. They drove up in front and heard screaming from someone. Jim and Tim jumped out of the truck and ran for the front door. The screaming was getting louder and they could tell it was a woman, not a child. 

“You fucking piece of shit, pick up this junk that I told you to do ten minutes ago. I’m going to make sure you won’t forget again,” The woman’s voice screamed at the top of her lungs. 

“Gramma, please, don’t hit him again. His head still hurts from last week. Please leave him alone,” a young girl was pleading. 

Jim rang the doorbell and Tim readied to break in if they had to. The door flew open and the husband and wife were standing together and he said, “What do you want?”

“We’re officers with the Sentinel Squad from Major Crimes. We’re here to pick up Sidney and Shannon for questioning. And if you know what’s good for you, you will not try to interfere. We heard every single word that was said from your front door step. No one will be getting these children back until we have investigated the entire thing. Now if we could please have the children, we’ll be on our way,” Tim said forcefully. 

“They won’t be going anywhere without us,” the grandmother said. 

“Mrs. Cooper, I’m telling you once and once alone, that if you interfere, we have the right to use force on you. We’ll take the children and you’ll stay here if you know what’s good for you,” Jim growled. 

“I hate you Sentinel’s anyway. It’s unnatural that you can hear other people’s business. It’s not right,” Mrs. Cooper said angrily. 

“Well, thankfully we can hear and we heard every word you said to Sidney. So don’t think you’re going to get away with it. You’re cruel and evil people. Now step aside,” Jim shouted. 

Tim called out, “Shannon and Sidney, we’re here to take you away from here. Come with us please and we’ll see to it that you have a good place to stay.”

Shannon and Sidney rushed into Jim and Tim’s arms and held on for dear life. “Come on, we’re going to take you to see your father.”

“You’re taking them to see the murderer of our daughter?” Mr. Cooper asked. 

Shannon turned away from Jim and shouted, “I killed her, you stupid people. I did it. She was killing my brother.”

Mrs. Cooper went for Shannon except that Jim stopped her with a stun gun. Mr. Cooper got down to the floor and said, “I’m reporting both of you to the station house. You’ll not get away with this.”

Jim pushed Tim and Sidney out the door before he and Shannon followed close behind. Neither of them said one word. They knew it would be worthless and wasted breath. 

The two Sentinels got the kids in the truck and they took off for the station. Shannon started crying and said, “My dad didn’t do anything. He was trying to protect me.”

“We know, sweetie, we know. You’re dad told us all about it. We’re going to go answer some questions and then I think that we better have some medical tests done on Sidney. Have you had headaches or anything like that since you got hit in the head?” Jim asked. 

“He keeps seeing double and falls into things. Gramma kept hitting him for being so clumsy. It was horrible. This is the longest week we’ve ever had to spend with them and we really didn’t think there was going to be any type of rescue,” Shannon said. 

“Well you thought wrong, Missy. Now sit back and relax, this is your rescue,” Tim said lovingly. 

“Could we stay with one of you until our dad gets to come home?” Sidney asked. 

“We’ll have to see what your dad says about where you go. He might be getting out tonight. Then there would be no problems,” Tim replied. 

“Gramma and grampa will never let him keep us. They’ll kill him. They told us as much,” Sidney confessed. 

“Someone’s going to have to do some talking to them then, aren’t they?” Jim asked angrily. 

“You’ll be sure they don’t kill our dad?” Shannon asked. 

“We’ll be certain,” Jim assured them both. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When everything was finished at the police station, Mr. Mason was released to go home and no charges were brought up against the children. Jim however filed charges against Mr. and Mrs. Cooper and hoped that would slow them down. 

Simon called Jim and Blair into the office. “You did a good job today. I’m glad that you found out that it wasn’t him because I never felt good about him being the killer. Now I know why. I just wanted to tell you both that charges have been filed against the grandparents from Mr. Mason and his children. They are going to be sorting out a lot of things in the next few weeks. Mr. Mason is taking Sidney to the ER for x-rays and tests to be sure he’s all right. But I told him to be sure that Shannon was all right too. I’m just keeping you apprised.”

“Once a good cop, always a good cop, Simon,” Jim teased. 

“Oh another thing Jim and Blair, Mr. Mason seems to think you would keep his children if it came to that for some reason, has this been discussed?” Simon asked. 

“I told him we would be here for his children. So yes, it was discussed, I guess,” Jim admitted. 

“Okay, if he calls for any reason, then I’ll give him your cell phone or home phone number,” Simon stated. 

“Give him both. We don’t mind at all,” Blair answered. 

“Go home to your families. See you all tomorrow morning,” Simon said as he pushed them out the door. 

“Hey, we’re off tomorrow,” Blair stated. 

“Oh yeah, we’ll see you in a couple of days then,” Simon said. 

Megan and Tim waved at him and he grunted his hello and shut the door. 

“You gotta love that man,” Megan said jokingly. 

“He said to tell you good work and have a good night with your family,” Jim said. 

They all left for their houses and knew that it was a very good day’s work. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When Jim and Blair walked into the house, they were met by Mallory, laughing and cooing at them. 

 

Both men knew that they were the luckiest guys alive having such a good family life. 

William walked up to them and said, “It’s about time, I have a date. Did you forget?”

“No, sorry dad, it was a bad case, but it got taken care of today. So it’s done with. Now you go and have a good time. Where is Seth?” Jim asked. 

“He’s in the playpen sleeping. He was tired when I picked him up today and I think he’s probably about ready to get up for dinner. I haven’t fed them, so they’ll both be hungry,” William said as he headed towards the front door. “See you all later.”

“Unless you get lucky,” Blair called out. 

“Blair,” Jim said, blushing. 

William laughed all the way to the car. He was hoping he’d get lucky too. But he didn’t want to say it and jinx himself. 

Jim and Blair watched William drive off down the street and they walked into the kitchen. Blair looked in on Seth and saw he was still sleeping. “Why don’t you take a shower while I start dinner? Then you can come down and it’ll be my turn for a shower and clean clothes.”

“Sounds good to me, Chief,” He set Mal into her high chair and Blair talked to her while he started dinner. Jim walked happily up the stairs for his shower. In about ten minutes, he came back down, all clean and happy. He walked into the kitchen and it smelled good already. “Is papa making you a good dinner, Mallory?”

Mallory clapped her hands and smiled. She said, “Papa, papa, papa.”

“Wow, did you hear that?” Blair beamed with joy. 

“No, I’m not a Sentinel, I can’t hear anything,” Jim joked. 

“Go take your shower and I’ll finish up dinner here,” Jim scooted Blair out of the kitchen. Blair went up the stairs just as happily as Jim had before him. 

Blair’s shower took a lot longer, because he had all that hair he had to take care of. Then he had to blow dry it all. When he finally came downstairs, Jim had the dinner all set on the table. They just needed to get Seth and they would be ready to eat as a family. 

Jim walked in to where Seth was and Blair looked in on them and he smiled. Seth was such a little sweetie. He loved Jim and Blair so much, that he just lit up when he was around them. 

 

Everyone was sitting around the table eating when the phone rang. Jim answered, “Ellison.”

“Detective Ellison, this is Mr. Mike Mason, Captain Banks told me I could call and tell you that Sidney had a skull fracture. They’re going to keep him in the hospital for observation. I don’t want to leave him, so I was wondering if you know of anywhere my daughter could stay until I’m home to take care of her.” 

“Sure, we’ll come and pick her up in an hour. She can stay in our spare room, if that’s good for you. My dad lives with us, so he will be here tomorrow for her until we get off work. Actually, it’s our day off tomorrow, so she won’t be alone at all. How does that sound?” Jim asked. 

“I didn’t actually think you would do it. I thought you might know of a babysitter or something. I realize she’s 13, but she’s still young to stay in the house by herself. She’s afraid to anyhow,” Mr. Mason said. 

“No, she’s welcome here. We’ve got two babies that would love to have a built in 13 year old for a few days. Don’t you worry about a thing. She’ll be safe with us,” Jim assured him.

“Thank you, Detective Ellison. I’ll tell Sidney not to worry about it. She’s been a nervous wreck all night long,” Mr. Mason said. 

“Can I call you Mike?” Jim asked. 

“Yes that would make Shannon feel better if we all went by first names. Call me Mike and I’ll call you Jim and your spouse, Blair. Is that all right?”

“Okay, Mike, then we’ll see you in an hour,” Jim said before he hung up the phone. When he walked into the dining room, he was smiling. “We’re going to have a house guest for the next few days. I hope that’s all right with you.”

“Shannon?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, Sidney has a skull fracture and they want to observe him for the next few days and I told Mr. Mason not to worry about Shannon, she could come here,” Jim answered. “Although, we can call him Mike now.” 

“That’s going to be fun for the babies.”

“That’s what I told Mike. He was worried about putting us out, but I told him she would be safe here. He needed that. He needs to stay with Sidney for right now. Shannon will love the twins,” Jim agreed. 

“Let’s finish dinner and get the bed made up in Mallory’s room for Shannon. Will that work?” Blair asked. 

“I thought spare room, but we could ask which one she would prefer to stay in. She might feel safer sleeping with Mallory. We’ll see when she gets here,” Jim suggested. 

They finished dinner, got the kitchen cleaned up and put everything in its place. Then they got the kids ready to go pick up Shannon at the hospital. 

Before long, they had Shannon in the truck and they stopped by her house, she had her key and she got enough clothing and pajama’s for three nights. Jim stayed with her in the house the entire time. She held his hand like she was scared to death to be alone for even a second. 

On the ride home, Shannon said, “Thank you so much for doing this. Can I share a room with one of the twins tonight?”

Blair smiled back at her and said, “Sure. We made up the bed in Mallory’s room for you in case you wanted to sleep with her.”

“Thank you, again,” Shannon said in almost a whisper. 

“It’s our pleasure,” Jim answered. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Once they were home, they got the twins ready for bed and read them each a book and Shannon was ready to go to bed too. By 8:30, they were all sleeping. Blair and Jim looked in on them all before going downstairs. 

“Oh god, we forgot to tell William about her. You have to tell him,” Blair pointed out. 

“I’ll call dad and tell him the change in family size for now, you wake up Shannon and tell her what’s going on so she won’t be afraid, “Jim suggested. 

Jim called his dad while Blair went upstairs and told Shannon what was going on. Shannon said, “I wasn’t asleep all the way yet, so I knew you were coming upstairs. I heard you and Jim talking downstairs.”

Blair stared at her and said, “Have you been tested for Sentinel studies?” Blair asked. 

“The school talked to my mom about it, but she told them she’d kill her children before she let them be freaks.” Shannon said. 

“Well, I can get you in to see someone right away. Does Sidney have any problems with his senses?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, he can hear and see a lot better then I can. He’s really good at using two senses at one time. We got books on it at school and read up on being a Sentinel. We both knew we were different from early on, but mom wouldn’t hear of us being ‘different’. Thank you for being so understanding,” Shannon said. 

Blair leaned down and kissed the top of her head and said, “Sleep well, Shannon and know that our door is open and we’ll be listening for you all night.”

“Goodnight, Blair,” Shannon said as she rolled over and curled into her blankets. 

Blair smiled all the way down the stairs. “Jim, did you know she was a little Sentinel?”

“I was pretty certain when she winced every time the grandmother spoke. So did I. But I didn’t want to bring it up. You always have a way of getting people to open up about things. That’s why you’re an excellent Guide. We’ll have to find them Guides,” Jim declared. 

“You were listening? You are bad, Jim Ellison,” Blair kidded. 

“Dad’s coming home now. He doesn’t want to come home late and scare her in the middle of the night. So he’ll be here in a few moments. Want to neck on the couch until he get’s here?” Jim asked wiggling his eyebrows. 

Blair burst out laughing and said, “You never get tired of sex, do you? You don’t care what kind it is. It can be shower sex, couch sex or car sex, you just aren’t very picky. I’d call you a slut, except that I really like that you act like that. So that would make me a slut too. Geeze, we’re supposed to be older married people aren’t we?”

“Come sit on my lap, lover,” Jim whispered, huskily. 

“Jim, you’re dad’s coming home,” Blair snickered. 

“I can listen for him, I promise. I’ll listen for everybody, if you just sit on my lap,” Jim pleaded. 

Blair burst out laughing and then sat on Jim’s lap and they began to make out like crazy. 

Jim was rubbing Blair’s body across his dick when all of a sudden he stopped and said, “Dad’s home.”

“Oh shit,” Blair said and rushed for the stairs. Jim was laughing watching him try to run with that huge hard on in his pants. 

Jim calmed himself down so he could tell his dad all about Shannon and what they would do tomorrow to help her with the Sentinel Foundation. 

William walked in and looked a little hot and bothered himself. “Son, I still have it.”

“Man, dad, I don’t want to hear that,” Jim snickered. 

“What have you and Blair been up to?” William asked with a laugh in his voice. 

“We were necking on the sofa when you drove up. He chickened out and rushed upstairs. I had to stay to tell you about Shannon,” Jim said in a very light tone. 

“Jim, do you realize you and Blair have been back together for months now and you’ve been happy? You haven’t had any problems that I am aware of and you seem super happy all the time. Are you?”

“Yeah, dad, we are happy. We were just talking about how we discovered love, lost it and then found it again and now we’re nurturing it. We seem to be happiest nurturing. Everything is fine with us. No complaints.”

“So fill me in on Shannon and her family,” William said. 

Jim did just that. 

The end.


End file.
